falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Armature (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)
Armature is a side character in the audio drama Confessions of a Wasteland Pony. His story is told by his friend Paladin Sandstone in the fifth episode, The Ranger. Biography Analog Armature was a unicorn buck that was born in Thunder Valley. His parents wanted him to be skillful with blacksmithing and metallurgy, hence the name. However Armature's skills would drift much closer to programming and technology. While capable of fixing some types of servos and hardware in power armor, he was never adept at metalworking. As a member of The Guardianship, Armature would go through all of the standard initiate training, but would quickly select a career path as a Scribe that he was more skilled in. Despite being born in Outpost Kappa, he quickly took advantage of the career path to get close to the main server level in Castle Alpha. His initiate training was not a waste of his time, however. He would meet Sandstone and Carmina in his squadron, whom would be his best friends for the rest of his short life. They would be mostly separated for a few years as Sandstone & Carmina pursued a path in the Order of Rangers to help capture Outpost Zeta. It would take time, but eventually The Great Arrows were purged from that area and Zeta was indeed taken. Armature jumped at the opportunity to help analyze the servers. After a short train ride, he was able to congratulate the two in person. This is where they recounted to him the story of their relationship being discovered by their superior, Star Paladin Turquoise in the worst possible way. Luckily he took it better than expected and so now the two of them were publicly together, and engaged. Armature was so happy for them, not only that they had fulfilled their life's mission and could finally be together, but that they could now see each other all the time in Castle Alpha. This unfortunately would not last, as the Great Arrows began a siege of Castle Alpha only a few months after this event. The three of them were entrusted with the Master Spell Matrix by Elder Greycrest and fled the castle before it self-destructed. Only when they reached the Delta Pass Tunnel did the traitor in their midst finally reveal himself. Fuel Rod set off a series of bombs, crushing Carmina and trapping him inside the tunnel with Sandstone. Sandstone would lie delirious for weeks from another injury. While keeping him alive, Armature would realize that Sandstone received an Outpost location from the Master Spell Matrix. As a Scribe who had worked closely with the Elder, he knew that meant the location data was now deleted from the spell matrix. If Fuel Rod's goal was to give Tick-Tock the location of the other Outposts, he would be returning empty-handed. This would be Armature's last moment. The mentioning of Fuel Rod's name sent Sandstone into a mindless fury, and he threw his power armor helmet at full force at Armature's head. The thick armor plating would slam Armature right between the eyes, below his horn. The sudden trauma on his brain killed him almost instantly. Sandstone would not realize this for nearly a month, as the combination of events caused a minor psychological break. He would hallucinate Armature's voice as it coldly suggested that he cannibalize the body of Scribe Daemon to survive. It would save Sandstone's life, but it is a guilt he can never escape. Since that event, Sandstone has promised to end his own life as punishment for what he did to Armature. Were he alive to weigh in, Armature would disagree. Quotes * "His dad worked in one of the machine shops, Order of Keepers. He spent his life doing metallurgy and putting armor together. He hoped his son would do the same... But instead, Armature almost melted his own legs off in the furnace. He wasn’t made for machine work at all. He actually became very skilled at terminals and programming. Unfortunately for him, no matter how good Armature was at fixing power armor… Using it in battle was a different story. Surface warfare wasn’t really his strength, so Carmina and I had to keep his ass alive on several occasions." - Sandstone * "Sandstone, why didn’t you mention that you had received Outpost coordinates? Do you know what that means? It means the locations of the other outposts were deleted from the Master Spell Matrix. Don’t you see? Elder Greycrest would only send those coordinates out if he deleted them… He knew the traitor might still be among us. The Great Arrows won’t be able to find the other Outposts now. Yes, that’s what he gets... Hopefully Tick-Tock will kill Fuel Rod when he realizes what happened." - Sandstone (paraphrasing Armature's last words) Behind The Scenes * Carmina, Sandstone, and Armature are based on Mikasa, Eren, and Armin from the Attack on Titan series. * Armature's color scheme is meant to be influenced by EAST Corp terminal colors, foreshadowing a destiny of programming. * He was made a unicorn to match this sort of character stereotype, and also to contrast with the brawny and tall earth ponies, Carmina and Sandstone. Category:EAST Corp Productions Category:Characters Category:Confessions of a Wasteland Pony Category:Unicorns Category:Characters (Confessions of a Wasteland Pony)